


Tour Guide

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post War, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Harry gives Ron a tour of Seattle.BONUS! Hot, hot art by Kath_Ballantyne!!





	Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut4Flowers at Live Journal.

It had been three years since the end of the war, three years since Harry had started his Wizard Ambassador program, going from continent to continent, country to country; spending anywhere from three months to a year at each new country, spreading the news far and wide that all was well in the Wizarding World. Meanwhile, Ron had remained in Britain, first helping George rebuild his life sans Fred and then starting his own Auror training. Harry and he had spent a few weekends together every month or so and they always followed this similar pattern. This time it was some town in the States called Seattle. Ron had grown accustomed to their "Playing Tourist" game at every new location Harry was sent to, but each time he grew more and more anxious for this phase in their reunion ritual to be over. 

It was good to see Harry relaxed and truly enjoying life again. As they traipsed through Pike Street Market watching flying fish and munching on smoked salmon, took a ride up to the top of the Space Needle with a bunch of ridiculously dressed Muggles, or took a ferry ride around the Puget Sound, Ron watched Harry smile at him. Almost begging him to love it too, and of course he did, because Harry did and he loved what Harry loved. All the time though, he licked his lips, ran his fingers through his hair and willed Harry to touch him, just a little bit. When Harry finally did take his hand it was only to lead him to his new favourite place. Ron sighed as they entered the Starbucks; even a Weasley practically cloistered in Wizarding England had heard of this place. It wasn't really as rare as Harry believed. But he saw the sparkle in his eye as he brought them to the counter and ordered their coffees, so Ron smiled too. 

"Tall, Grande or Venti?" the barrista asked after Harry ordered two Caramel Macchiatos with double shots of espresso. 

Ron gave Harry a slightly panicked look that told him to make the ordering choices. 

"Grande," Harry answered. 

"Iced or Hot?" 

"Iced," Harry said at the same time that Ron emphatically answered, "Hot." 

They looked at each other again, this time Ron looked horrified. "Iced Coffee? Iced Coffee, Harry? What has happened to you?" 

"Have you ever tried it?" Harry asked. 

"Tried an abomination against reason and right? Do you put ice in your tea now too?"

Harry looked guilty. 

"Merlin's Tattoo'd Arse Cheek! What has this country done to you?" 

Harry looked nervously to the barrista, who was seemingly too enthralled with the accents of her patrons to notice anything else. "Two hot ones please." 

She went to make their beverages. Harry turned to Ron and smiled nervously, wrapping his index finger around the loop of Ron's jeans and tugging him closer. "I forgot how passionate you are." 

Ron smiled. "You know how important caffeine is to me." 

Harry tugged again, pulling their hips together, before sliding his hand between Ron's shirt and his back. 

"And you know how important you are to me," Harry said. For the first time that excited shine in his eyes were directed to Ron and he could feel that finally Harry was as ready to forgo the rest of the predetermined tour as he was. 

Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder as the espresso machine started to loudly churn their beverages. Ron leaned to whisper in Harry's ear, fighting the urge to take the lobe in between his teeth and suck. "Aren't these public displays of affection risky?" 

Harry lightly twirled his fingers between Ron's shoulder blades, causing the hair to raise on the back of Ron's neck. "It's okay, Seattle's cool. I have learned there are pockets of almost every metropolitan city where it's okay." 

"I really wish you would have figured that out when you were in Dallas," Ron said, rubbing his chin, as if it still smarted from the pointed boot stomped into his face months before. 

"Oh, Texas is just a fluke." 

"Didn't feel like a fluke." 

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "My brave hero." 

Ron blushed, then seeing their drinks were ready, bumped Harry's hip playfully. "Let's get back to the tour." 

"Great," Harry said, handing Ron his hot cup of coffee and leading the way out of the shop. "I just have one more thing to show you." 

"Wonderful. Can't wait," Ron said, trying to hide his growing disapointment, and when Harry turned to him, he convincingly smiled. 

*** 

They walked for a few blocks talking and drinking before the light misty rain that had been spritzing them most of the day, turned into a drizzle and as they increased their pace, it became a full-fledged down pour. 

"Almost there," Harry said, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him into a jog. Rain-soaked hair fell into Ron's eyes and all he could focus on was Harry's white t-shirt as it clung to his shoulders and back. He licked his lips and willed himself to follow Harry down the sidewalk and around a corner into a dark alleyway when all he wanted to do was Apparate them back to Harry's place and peel off their clothes. 

Harry stopped abruptly midway down the alley causing Ron to almost run him over. "What?" 

"This is it," Harry said, turning towards Ron, that sparkle in his eye again. 

"What's it?" Ron asked looking around at the alley, puddles glittered in the little peeks of the setting sun's rays, the light casting a gold and pink hue on the brick and graffiti stained walls. It was sort of beautiful in an urban sprawl way, but Ron looked back at Harry confused. Instead of an explanation, he was met with Harry's lips suddenly on his in a desperate kiss. Harry's tongue fought past Ron's shocked and pursed lips, plunging into his mouth, swirling and licking the roof of Ron's mouth hungrily. Harry had dropped his to-go cup and his arms were wrapped around Ron's back, crossed tightly at his shoulderblade, pulling Ron tightly to him. 

Ron was stunned for only a moment before he abandoned his half full cup as well and, lifting Harry off the ground, waddled them both to the nearby wall; pinning Harry to it, keeping the kiss going the whole time. His tongue now wrestling with Harry's for dominance. Harry wrapped one of his wet-jeaned legs around him so that Ron could feel Harry's erection already and ground his own into it, his whole body flushed against Harry's, standing on tiptoe and then down again, rocking against him. A moan vibrated from his throat and he didn't know if it was he or Harry who had uttered it. He didn't care. Finally, he was touching Harry, kissing Harry, feeling Harry's need alongside his own. He wanted to Apparate Harry back to his room and fuck him into the mattress, but he also never wanted to move from where he was, feeling Harry's cock through their jeans and pants, feeling his own cock next to it, wanting to come so badly, but also wanting everything else first. 

He reached for the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled the soaked fabric over his head forcibly, kissing his chin, his throat his neck. He tasted like salt and seaweed and Ron wanted to devour him whole. Harry however, had other plans. He pushed Ron away lightly, lust shining in his eyes as he placed his foot on the ground and slowly, teasingly slowly, slithered down the brick wall, his hands on Ron's hips, then around his thighs and squeezing his arse, looking up at Ron with a wicked grin. He leaned his forehead along the zipper softly, nuzzling against Ron's hardened cock, causing Ron to swear under his breath and put his hands against the cold brick to steady himself. 

Harry undid Ron's jeans and rolled them down his hips and thighs slowly; the fabric hugged his skin, as if fighting with Harry as to who got to be next to him, got to caress him. Harry growled as he finally tugged them to Ron's knees and pulled the pants down too. 

"This is what I wanted to show you," Harry whispered, wetting his lips while he ran his middle finger down the vein of Ron's cock before cupping his balls gently. 

"What?" 

"How much I missed you," he said before licking one of Ron's testicles, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, then releasing it with a wet slurp. 

"How much I needed you," Harry whispered again, moving to the other. Ron took one of his hands from the wall and raked it through Harry's hair. The sensation of Harry's tongue, swirling the delicate skin was making him painfully hard.

"Harry, please," Ron whined, spreading his legs some more. 

"Merlin I want to fuck you," Harry said, taking the base of Ron's cock in between his curved fingers and running his tongue from there to the top, sucking gently on his tip. 

"Please," Ron repeated. 

That's all Harry needed to hear. He swallowed Ron's cock, nudging it against the base of his throat before sucking and pulling it back out slowly. Ron closed his eyes tightly, seeing stars, as Harry took him back in, deeper than last time, sucking even harder as he slowly pulled him back out. Next time he hallowed out his cheeks against Ron's cock, causing Ron to whimper pitifully, tugging painfully on Harry's hair, urging him to quickly bring him off. The slow pace Harry was setting was torture. He felt the orgasm being milked out of him and just when he thought his heart was going to explode with the need of it, he felt his prick hit the back of Harry's throat, felt his come explode against it, and felt Harry swallow it, and him, one last time. 

Before Ron could regain feeling in his legs, Harry was on his feet, his arms wrapped around Ron, and before Ron could pull up his jeans and pants, Harry had heaved them both around and with a pop, Apparated them. Ron didn't care where they were going, except that he hoped it was somewhere that showing up with your jeans around your ankles was acceptable behavior. He sighed when he saw the familiar decorations of Harry's current hotel room. 

*** 

"Damn! I forgot how good you are at that," Ron said, peeling off his shirt and toeing off his shoes. 

"What? Apparating?" Harry said with a grin. 

"Yeah. That too. But why do you always make me wait so long for it?" 

Harry set his wand to ignite the fireplace's logs before peeling off his own clothes. Taking his time to answer, he finally shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just feel... just feel in every new town... every new adventure, I... well, I become a little bit different...a little new, you know?" As he stumbled over his words, turning redder with each pause, he came and stood before Ron, but he wouldn't look at him. He continued, "So, when I see you, when I'm reminded of what I was, what we are... I just want show you what I've seen... and that you would... would also see what I've become, yeah?" 

Ron wrapped him tightly in his arms, their wet bodies melting together. "Fine. I guess I can understand. Just as long as the part of you that likes the bits of me never changes." 

Harry kissed him slow and deep before answering, "Never."

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tjwritter/pic/0003cayt)   



End file.
